


Getting the Upper Hand

by AngellTheNinth



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Banter, F/F, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Gideon and Harrow haven't had much free time on their hands lately, but they still make time for sparing sessions and opportunities to one-up each other.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Kudos: 27





	Getting the Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction of part of the Locked Tomb Secret Santa event. Never done one of these before so I hope I got it right.

Gideon whistled haply as she walked down the hall. It was a nice day in the Ninth, well as nice as it can get there. It was still dreary but she was in a good mood so she didn’t mind. She passed one of the rooms where she caught a glimpse of Aiglamene .

“What are you so happy for?”

Gideon grinned, “Battle date with the Queen of Gloom and Doom today!”

Aiglamene’s eye twitched. She was still getting used to the idea that Gideon Nav of all people was in a romantic relationship to the Head of the Ninth House, Harrowhark Nonagesimus.

It seemed impossible. Insane. Unreal. And yet it was the reality. She watched as Gideon waved at her and proceeded to make her way to the training area. Aiglamene sighed and shook her head. On the bright side she will probably be dead soon and will no longer have to witness the disgustingly sweet behaviour of the the Necro and the Cav of the Ninth, that she sometimes got glimpses of in passing.

Gideon walked to the training area. She was really looking forward to today. It wasn’t often that she got to train with Harrow anymore. They were both busy. There was a lot to do now that the Necrolord Prime was gone. It was easier to accept for some people than for others. There was still a lot of unrest and fighting that needed to be done.

Gideon and Harrow fought side by side on the battlefield. It was a nice feeling knowing that both could go all out knowing that the other has their back. Fighting and destroying their enemies was much easier when they know someone’s watching their back.

Even when one of them was in a pinch the other would come trough for them. Gideon remembered one particular time when she was pinned down with her sword between her and the other solder, trying to push him off.

“Glory to the God Undying!” the soldier yelled at her before he was pulled off her by dozens of skeleton hands and swept away screaming.

Harrow looked at him briefly, “Don’t touch my Griddle.” she growled. The Necromancer offered her hand, which Gideon gladly took.

Gideon wiped some blood of her lip with the back of the hand that was holding the sword. She grinned, “Thank you my Bone-Covered Mistress.” Gideon untangled her hand from Harrow’s and wiped the bit of blood running from Harrow’s nose.

“Can’t have you dying on me now Griddle.”

“I died once already. Not a big fan.” Gideon looked over Harrow’s shoulder to see more solders running towards them, “Besides I can’t enjoy the benefits our relationship if I’m dead.” the Cav wiggled her eyebrows at the Necro before running passed her swinging her sword and clashing it against her opponents.

Harrow sighed and joined her in battle. Fighting and beating their enemies to together was a nice bonding activity, but it couldn’t really compare to the rush they got from fighting each other. It might be a weird idea of a date for some people but for them it was fun because it was so uniquely theirs. It’s what they spent most their lives doing. Fighting each other, but now there was a whole other layer to it.

They weren’t filled with rage and hate for each other anymore. The two fought with their fighting skills as much as they did with words, but now their words were much more flirty. Although Harrow liked to say that she was being very serious and threatening while they fought.

Gideon made her way to the training area. She looked around. No Harrow. Slowly her hand want to the handle of her sword. As she touched it she felt the ground beneath her feet moving. Skeleton hands burst out of the ground in an attempt to grab her.

Gideon jumped out of the way just in time, moving to the side and swinging her sword at the hands, shattering them. More hands appeared from behind her, attempting to trip her. She kicked at them and ran across to the other side. As she did so skeletons appeared from the ground next to her.

Gideon laughed, stopping and turning around to face them. She held her sword in-front of her with both hands, eyes scanning the area for Harrow. Behind the army of bones she could make out black hair moving. Soon enough Harrow stood at the front of her skeletal army.

“You went all out huh?”

Harrow said nothing. She just smiled. It was a challenging smile. Gideon returned it and charged forward, as did the skeletons. Gideon hacked at them with her sword, kicking and punching her way trough. But of course there was a lot more than the skeletons in front of her that she had to worry about.

Hands kept popping out of the ground, tripping her up, making her look back and forth between the ground and the skeleton charging at her. She jumped forward keeping her sword in front of her like a shield, crashing trough the swarm of bones. She landed pretty close to Harrow.

Harrow looked down at her, “Not bad.” Gideon grinned at the words, “But not good enough Griddle.” Gideon’s grin faded. She felt hands pulling on her clothes, pulling her backwards, bone shards beneath her feet forming into little spikes, further tripping her backwards.

Gideon made a few slashing attempts with her sword but her hand was being held back until the sword fell from her hand and she was pinned down. She struggled against the bones but to no avail. Harrow straddled her and placed a blade, made from what Gideon assumed was once a rib, against her throat.

“Give up?” Harrow asked bit it sounded more like a threat.

Gideon sighed dramatically, “Oh no, I’ve been beaten, defeated, vanquished, overpowered, conquered.”

Harrow laughed, “You’re ridiculous Griddle.” Harrow put away the knife and the skeleton hands let go of Gideon.

“You like it.” Gideon placed her hands on Harrow’s hips preventing her from moving.

“I put up with it.” Harrow said in an emotionless voice but Gideon knew that it was just an act.

“I really like these sparring sessions. Especially when they end like this.” With a wink Gideon pushed her hips against Harrow’s. Harrow narrowed her eyes at her despite the blush on her face.

Skeleton hands pulled Gideon’s hands back once again and held her down, “Hey! What gives?!” Gideon struggled against the hands. Harrow got up and looked at her.

“Can you get your mind out of the gutter for once?”

“Not when you were on top of me like that. I mean can you blame me? I’m pent up. We haven’t had time to fuck in weeks.” Gideon’s sounded annoyed.

Harrow’s blush deepened, “Yes well... we haven’t exactly had any free time lately, nothing that can be done about that I’m afraid.” glancing down at her Cav she could see the pout on her face, which she found very cute but would never admit it, “However... we could... maybe make some time for it tonight.” Harrow whispered not looking at Gideon.

Gideon’s eyes lit up, “Looking forward to it my Midnight Mistress.” she had a big grin as she spoke.

Harrow walked away and only dismantled the skeleton arms when she was far enough away from Gideon because she knew that if she did it while she was still standing next to her Gideon would have tackled her into a hug as she was pretty fond of doing.

While she wouldn’t want other people to know it, even though she suspected a lot of them already do, she really liked spending quality time with Gideon. She smiled, she too was looking forward to tonight.


End file.
